Spanish
Overview Spanish (or Castilian), is a Western Romance language that originated in the Castile region of Spain and today has hundreds of millions of native speakers in the Americas and Spain. It is usually considered the world's second-most spoken native language, after Mandarin Chinese, and a global language. Spanish is a part of the Ibero-Romance group of languages, which evolved from several dialects of Vulgar Latin in Iberia after the collapse of the Western Roman Empire in the 5th century. The oldest Latin texts with traces of Spanish come from mid-northern Iberia in the 9th century, and the first systematic written use of the language happened in Toledo, then capital of the Kingdom of Castile, in the 13th century. Beginning in the early 16th century, Spanish was taken to the viceroyalties of the Spanish Empire, most notably to the Americas, as well as territories in Africa, Oceania and the Philippines. Around 75% of modern Spanish vocabulary is derived from Latin. Ancient Greek has also contributed substantially to Spanish vocabulary, especially through Latin, where it had a great impact.1213 Spanish vocabulary has been in contact with Arabic from an early date, having developed during the Al-Andalus era in the Iberian Peninsula. With around 8% of its vocabulary being Arabic in origin, this language is the second most important influence after Latin. It has also been influenced by Basque, Iberian, Celtiberian, Visigothic, and by neighboring Ibero-Romance languages. Additionally, it has absorbed vocabulary from other languages, particularly the Romance languages—French, Italian, Portuguese, Catalan, Occitan, and Sardinian—as well as from Nahuatl, Quechua, and other indigenous languages of the Americas. Spanish is one of the six official languages of the United Nations. It is also used as an official language by the European Union, the Organization of American States, the Union of South American Nations, the Community of Latin American and Caribbean States, the African Union and by many other international organizations. History The Spanish language evolved from Vulgar Latin, which was brought to the Iberian Peninsula by the Romans during the Second Punic War, beginning in 210 BC. Previously, several pre-Roman languages (also called Paleohispanic languages)—unrelated to Latin, and some of them unrelated even to Indo-European—were spoken in the Iberian Peninsula. These languages included Basque (still spoken today), Iberian, Celtiberian and Gallaecian. The first documents to show traces of what is today regarded as the precursor of modern Spanish are from the 9th century. Throughout the Middle Ages and into the modern era, the most important influences on the Spanish lexicon came from neighboring Romance languages—Mozarabic (Andalusi Romance), Navarro-Aragonese, Leonese, Catalan, Portuguese, Galician, Occitan, and later, French and Italian. Spanish also borrowed a considerable number of words from Arabic, as well as a minor influence from the Germanic Gothic languagethrough the migration of tribes and a period of Visigoth rule in Iberia. In addition, many more words were borrowed from Latin through the influence of written language and the liturgical language of the Church. The loanwords were taken from both Classical Latin and Renaissance Latin, the form of Latin in use at that time. According to the theories of Ramón Menéndez Pidal, local sociolects of Vulgar Latin evolved into Spanish, in the north of Iberia, in an area centered in the city of Burgos, and this dialect was later brought to the city of Toledo, where the written standard of Spanish was first developed, in the 13th century. In this formative stage, Spanish developed a strongly differing variant from its close cousin, Leonese, and, according to some authors, was distinguished by a heavy Basque influence (see Iberian Romance languages). This distinctive dialect spread to southern Spain with the advance of the Reconquista, and meanwhile gathered a sizable lexical influence from the Arabic of Al-Andalus, much of it indirectly, through the Romance Mozarabic dialects (some 4,000 Arabic-derived words, make up around 8% of the language today). The written standard for this new language was developed in the cities of Toledo, in the 13th to 16th centuries, and Madrid, from the 1570s. In the 15th and 16th centuries, Spanish underwent a dramatic change in the pronunciation of its sibilant consonants, known in Spanish as the reajuste de las sibilantes, which resulted in the distinctive velar x pronunciation of the letter ⟨j⟩ and—in a large part of Spain—the characteristic interdental θ ("th-sound") for the letter ⟨z⟩ (and for ⟨c⟩ before ⟨e⟩ or ⟨i⟩). See History of Spanish (Modern development of the Old Spanish sibilants)for details. The Gramática de la lengua castellana, written in Salamanca in 1492 by Elio Antonio de Nebrija, was the first grammar written for a modern European language. According to a popular anecdote, when Nebrija presented it to Queen Isabella I, she asked him what was the use of such a work, and he answered that language is the instrument of empire. In his introduction to the grammar, dated 18 August 1492, Nebrija wrote that "... language was always the companion of empire." Spanish Excerpt from Wikipedia article "Idioma español" La historia del idioma español comienza con el latín vulgar del Imperio romano, concretamente con el de la zona central de Hispania. Tras la caída del Imperio romano en el siglo V, la influencia del latín culto en la gente común fue disminuyendo paulatinamente. El latín hablado de entonces fue el fermento de las variedades romances hispánicas, origen de la lengua española. En el siglo VIII, la invasión musulmana de la península ibérica hace que se formen dos zonas bien diferenciadas. En al-Ándalus, se hablaban los dialectos romances englobados con el término mozárabe, además de las lenguas de la minoría invasora (árabe y bereber). Mientras, en la zona en que se forman los reinos cristianos desde pocos años después del inicio de la dominación musulmana, continúa una evolución divergente, en la que surgen varias modalidades romances: la catalana, la navarro-aragonesa, la castellana, la astur-leonesa y la gallego-portuguesa. A partir de finales del siglo XI es cuando comienza un proceso de asimilación o nivelación lingüística, principalmente, entre los dialectos románicos centrales de la península ibérica: astur-leonés, castellano y navarro-aragonés, pero también del resto. Este proceso es el que dará como resultado la formación de una lengua común española, el español. Cada vez son más los filólogos que defienden esta teoría (Ridruejo, Penny, Tuten, Fernández-Ordóñez). También se ha resaltado el peso del mozárabe de Toledo, ciudad en la que el castellano escrito comenzó su estandarización. Sin embargo, otros filólogos siguen defendiendo los postulados pidalianos del predominio del dialecto castellano en la formación del español y su expansión por un proceso de castellanización por el resto de territorios peninsulares. El dialecto románico castellano, uno de los precursores de la lengua española, se considera tradicionalmente originado en el condado medieval de Castilla (sur de Cantabria y norte de Burgos), con posible influencia vasca y visigótica. Los textos más antiguos que contienen rasgos y palabras similares al castellano son los documentos escritos en latín y conocidos como Cartularios de Valpuesta, conservados en la iglesia de Santa María de Valpuesta (Burgos), un conjunto de textos que constituyen copias de documentos, algunos escritos en fecha tan temprana como el siglo IX. El director del Instituto Castellano y Leonés de la Lengua concluyó que «ese latín “estaba tan alejado de la rectitud, presentaba un estado tan evolucionado o corrompido” que, asegura, “se puede concluir que la lengua de los becerros de Valpuesta es una lengua latina asaltada por una lengua viva, de la calle y que se cuela en estos escritos”». Las Glosas Emilianenses de finales del siglo X o principios del XI, conservadas en el monasterio de Yuso en San Millán de la Cogolla (La Rioja), fueron consideradas por Ramón Menéndez Pidal como el testimonio más antiguo de lengua española. Sin embargo, posteriormente se demostró que las formas escritas en esos documentos corresponden al romance navarro-aragonés, no al romance castellano. Un momento decisivo en el afianzamiento del idioma español se dio durante el reinado de Alfonso X de Castilla, (1252-1284). Si los cantares de gesta estaban escritos en esa lengua vulgar —el español— y por eso mismo eran populares, podría pensarse que las obras cultas y literarias producidas en la Corte toledana del citado rey deberían ser redactadas en latín, única lengua culta que toda la Europa cristiana había admitido hasta esa época; por eso resultó una verdadera revolución cultural el hecho de que Alfonso X el Sabio decidiese dirigir un buen número de obras de elevada cultura redactadas en un idioma hasta entonces desairado por las personas letradas por considerarlo demasiado prosaico. Esto dio lugar al reconocimiento oficial del español, que podía alternar desde entonces con el latín, un idioma respetado por todas las personas ilustradas. El español se extendió por la península durante la Baja Edad Media debido a la continua expansión de los reinos cristianos en este período, en la llamada Reconquista. La incorporación a la Corona de Castilla de los reinos de León y Galicia con Fernando III de Castilla y la introducción de una dinastía castellana en la Corona de Aragón con Fernando I de Aragón en 1410 y más tarde, la unión final peninsular con los Reyes Católicos acrecentaron la asimilación y nivelación lingüística entre los dialectos de los diferentes reinos. En el siglo XV, la lengua común española se había introducido en gran parte de la península ibérica. En 1492 el sevillano Antonio de Nebrijapublicó en Salamanca su Grammatica, primer tratado de gramática de la lengua española, y también primero publicado «en molde» de una lengua europea moderna.81 El primer libro impreso en español había aparecido hacia 1472. Se estima que a mediados del siglo XVI el 80 % de los españoles hablaba español.83 En esa época ya había comenzado el reajuste consonántico, que significó la reducción del sistema fonémico al pasar, por la pérdida del rasgo de sonoridad, de seis consonantes sibilantes a solo dos o tres según la variedad. Videos Category:Romance Languages Category:Indo-European Languages Category:Spain Category:Europe Category:South America Category:North America Category:Central America Category:Africa Category:Argentina Category:Paraguay Category:Uruguay Category:Mexico Category:Bolivia Category:Panama Category:United States of America